Tito
Tito (full name: Ignacio Alonzo Julio Frederico de Tito) is one of Fagin's dogs in Disney's Oliver & Company. He was voiced by Cheech Marin. Description Tito is a slender beige Chihuahua with red hair, a black nose, a notched left ear, both brown muzzle and feet who wears a green headband. His Spanish-American accent suggests he's a Mexican dog. Despite his size, his fiery temper goads him into fights with anybody including dogs larger than him; embodying the stereotype of many small dogs like Chihuahuas for example that can prove to be much fiercer than big dogs. He is shown to be temperamental, pushy, tough, hyper, confident, shrewd, wise-cracking, flirtatious, and good-hearted. Appearances ''Oliver & Company In Fagin's barge, Tito dances to his Latin music while holding a wallet which he intends to add to a collection of "loot" in a "loot" box for his owner, Fagin, even though it's nothing more than shredded leather. On his way, he wakes up Einstein sleeping with a broken Tennis racket in his mouth. After adding the wallet inside the box, Tito gets scolded by Francis; telling him to "stop that racket" since he is watching the grainy television and a theatrical production of ''Macbeth, which he obviously knows by heart. This agitates Tito, which makes him taunt Francis by talking, annoying, bothering, and insulting him; almost causing him to lose his temper and challenge him to a fight. However, when Tito calls him "Frankie" for the Xth time, Francis proceeds to give him an uninteresting education about his name; stating never to call him either "Frank" or "Frankie" ever again; simply "Francis." Then, Tito asks "Frahn-cees" what he brought for the gang as food for the day and Francis replies: "It's none of your business, you intrusive little pipsqueak." When Einstein comes and shows them what he got as "loot", Francis mocks him; telling him that all they need now is the court and the net, but Einstein naively takes him seriously when he inquires if their home is big enough. Then, Tito tells Einstein about his "loot." But when Francis mocks Tito; telling him that his "loot" is nothing more than just shredded leather, Tito begins to lose his temper and scold at Francis. Then, Rita wakes up and tells Tito and Francis to stop arguing. Rita checks out the "loot;" she and her friends brought for Fagin, saying he's not gonna be too happy about it. When Rita asks Francis if he got the food today, Tito and the rest of the dog-gang are upset by the fact that he forgot since it was his turn today. Luckily, their leader, Dodger arrives on time and introduces Tito and his friends to their dinner: hot dogs. When Tito and the gang ask Dodger about how he got those sausages, he tells them every event that occurred to him today and Tito asks him: "Did you have to fight, man? Did you fight? How many were there?" As soon as Dodger mentions his "monster" (Oliver) in the story, Tito and everyone else become a bit scared and even more spooked when the "monster" suddenly falls and crashes into their home. Tito runs while shouting: "Gang war! Gang war! Watch out! Here comes a gang war!" and hiding in fear in a corner. At first, they don't know what it is; Tito thinks it's an "alien" when a mysterious paw, coming out of the cloth, grabs and scratches him on the nose but then when the result is out, it turns out to be Oliver; referred as a cat by Rita after seeing the result clearly and telling everyone to calm down and what it is. The gang (except Dodger) surround Oliver and ask him questions about how and why he came to their place. Oliver says he followed Dodger but Tito thinks he's lying when continuously repeats "he's lying" countless times, only to get kicked by Rita to shut him up. Then, Francis asks: "Why would a cat follow a dog?" to which Einstein replies: "Yeah?". Later, Tito thinks Oliver is a spy and insists they eat him. Oliver reveals to them the truth about his involvement with Dodger's hot dog scheme, which later makes Dodger admit to his friends that Oliver did indeed assist him in stealing the sausages and he begins to develop respect for the kitten, as does the rest of the gang after that. Then, Tito and the gang start mocking Dodger about his "monster" story while Dodger is watching, with his sunglasses on, the baseball game but, just as he tells them to "keep it down", Tito interrupts him and continues talking and mocking him while taking off his sunglasses and turning off the T.V, which annoys Dodger a little. Dodger tells Tito to "cool it, man" but now, Tito insists on "seeing this big bad kitty fight in action", so, Dodger tricks him into making him look at something he supposedly saw. With Tito's head in another direction, Dodger jumps on him and a dogpile fight ensues, which somewhat frightens Oliver a bit and makes him hide inside the "loot" box. Even Rita joins in after Tito accidentally bonks her on her head. Later, a voice is heard; revealed to be Fagin, the dogs' owner. Fagin comes in, tells his dogs to stop, and receives an unexpected warm welcome home from them despite Fagin's protests. The dogs also notice the dog biscuits Fagin bought them, which Tito stuffs his mouth with. However, when a honking noise is heard outside, Fagin knows it means his evil boss, Mr. Sykes, whom he owes money to, is here. Fagin is disappointed by the "loot" his dogs brought for him to pay back Sykes and he discovers Oliver but before he can examine him, Sykes' two Dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, come in and shoo him out to talk with their master while they taunt his dogs as Oliver hides from them. While Fagin is out talking to Sykes, Roscoe taunts Dodger and the gang while DeSoto sniffs around the place. Roscoe begins flirting with a disgruntled Rita but, Francis insults him and Tito high-fives him to congratulate and encourage him, but finds himself confronted by the angry Doberman. Not scared of the Dobermans, Tito gets angry and challenges Roscoe to a fight as he tries to attack him but Einstein holds him back. Then, Einstein insults Roscoe until he is now confronted by the angry Doberman. As Dodger tries to calm Roscoe down, he smashes the T.V. says he finds it funny, and laughs in a sinister way as a reply. When Oliver is unfortunately discovered by DeSoto and DeSoto, in return for trying to eat Oliver, has his nose scratched by Oliver, Roscoe and DeSoto attempt to attack Oliver, not before Dodger intervenes and protects him. Then, the rest of the gang join in to protect their new cat friend from the two evil dogs; making the them hesitate when they realize they are outnumbered. As they leave when their master calls for them again, Roscoe swears retaliation on Dodger and the gang and tells them they are going to pay for what they have done; starting with Oliver. Tito tells them off: "Oh, yeah? You guys don't scare me! Come on and say it to my face! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on!" then Francis high-fives him after he says: "Yeah, those creeps'll think twice before hassling us, man." Then, Fagin walks in all wet (after falling off the pier) and sad since he was given only three days by Sykes to pay him back or else who knows what might happen to him, his home, and his dogs. The dogs do everything they can to cheer him up.Fagin is rejoiced and thanks them. When it's time for bed, Einstein insists Fagin reads them a bedtime story. At first, Fagin is reluctant since he is too tired, but when he hears and sees Einstein whining sadly, Fagin accepts "but just 1 chapter tonight." Francis helps bring the lamp to Fagin's side while Tito turns it on and towards Fagin's direction. While Fagin reads, Tito gets annoyed by Einstein breathing deeply on his hair. Later, Tito sleeps on the left side of Francis' face and uses his left cheek as a cover. The next day, the gang are riding in Fagin's scooter. Then, they're told to get out on the street to search for food while Fagin searches for a way to earn or even steal money. Dodger intends to help Fagin with his financial problem; starting on Columbus Avenue, which Oliver agrees to do as well. Then, Oliver is given a lesson by the gang, mainly Rita while singing "Streets of Gold", about the rough, tough streets of New York and about "how the best survive by keeping their dreams alive." During and after the song, Dodger and the gang save Oliver again when a vicious alley dog chases him. Oliver even tries to "bark" like a dog to shoo the alley dog away and the gang finds it amusing a bit. When Dodger notices a beige limousine, he comes up with a plan on how to steal its radio and give it to Fagin to exchange it for some money as partial payment to his debt with his evil boss. As part of the plan, Dodger assigns Oliver as someone to help Tito, who will handle the stealing of the radio, during the operation. In the car, while Winston, the driver tends to Francis whom he supposedly bumped into when it was actually Einstein who did the bumping, Oliver asks Tito some questions, which begin to annoy him a bit. Tito, despite being annoyed, asks Oliver to be the lookout while he takes out the radio's wires. When Oliver doesn't know what it means, he asks him another question. Tito, slightly annoyed, answers him by telling him to "just look out the window and make sure it's still daylight." While looking outside, Oliver hears, turns his head, and sees something at the back. Feeling a bit scared, he informs Tito but Tito is too busy with the last wire. Before Oliver can continue, he accidentally slips on the ignition, which causes the car to start up, thus, electrocuting and sending Tito "flying" out of the car and making pinball noises while Oliver gets caught by one of the wires as the car drives away. Dodger admonishes Tito for letting Oliver get caught but Tito points out that it was hard to watch anything while being electrocuted. Dodger and Tito go after Oliver and track him to a little girl's big mansion while the rest of the gang get back to Fagin. Tito naively tries to go in and bring back Oliver until Dodger quickly stops him. A few moments later, Dodger and Tito return to Fagin and the gang to inform them about everything; thinking their friend is in trouble in a "torture place" when actually he has been adopted by a young girl named Jenny Foxworth, who found him in the car, and taken to her upscale house. When a decision is to be made about whether to help Fagin or Oliver, it results with Francis speaking Old English, which annoys Tito, resulting with Francis losing his temper while repeating his real name three times after having been called "Frankie" "again", which he dislikes. Luckily, Dodger intervenes and breaks up their argument, though Tito gets one last raspberry at Francis in before Dodger turns to glare at him, forcing Tito to quickly turn his head away and play innocent to avoid a reprimand from Dodger. Dodger suggests they "rescue" their friend first and then take care of Fagin, which the gang agrees to. Then, he forms a "rescue plan" with the gang. Dodger leads the "rescue" mission to recover Oliver the next day while Jenny is at school. The gang notice Winston, the driver and Jenny's family butler, banging on something with a rolling pan, thinking he's "torturing" Oliver. After Francis distracts Winston, they enter the house where Tito, along with Rita, points out that the place doesn't look too bad and Francis who is admiring Chagall and Matisse's masterpieces (dog paintings), thus, admiring the place more than focusing on their friend. Tito is seen in the living room; settling down with a cigar while saying: "Hey, man. If this is torture, chain me to the wall." Luckily, Dodger helps them snap out of it right away. Later, Dodger enters Georgette's (the Foxworth family's spoiled pedigree poodle dog show queen) room. Georgette panics and calls for Winston countless times; thinking that he's after her. When Dodger assures her that he isn't, Georgette feels insulted, thus, giving him an uninteresting education about herself. Then, the rest of the gang enter her room. However, Tito is suddenly enamored by the spoiled pedigree poodle and begins to flirt with her. Although she is clearly repulsed by him, Tito still remains in love with her. When the gang causes a mess in her room, Georgette tries to call Winston again, who managed to sneak back in the house through the window. When Dodger mentions that they'll leave as soon as they get their cat back, Georgette becomes more cooperative. Before cooperating with the "rescue," Winston checks to see if Georgette is alright. Einstein and Francis hide under Georgette's bed cover with half of Georgette's body sticking out, Dodger and Rita pose as dog statue replicas, and Tito hangs on a coat hanger of the door. Despite finding it a bit weird, Winston leaves. When Georgette takes the gang to Jenny's room, they notice Oliver happily sleeping his pillow. Rita becomes the first one convinced he's okay and proposes they "forget the whole thing" but Georgette, eager to get rid of him, convinces them that "he's so traumatized" and when Winston's voice is heard again, she hands him to them in a pillow sack held by Einstein and Francis and allows them to flee through the fire escape. Before leaving, Tito tries to hit on Georgette "again" and in response, he gets slapped and falls down the fire escape; foolishly thinking she "likes" him. Back at the barge and after Oliver's "rescue", it turns out that he wanted to stay with Jenny. After an unpleasant conversation with Dodger, Tito tries to calm Dodger down but he still remains upset and allows Oliver to leave. Tito and the rest of the gang are sad to see their friend go and Oliver, full of sadness and sorrow, leaves until a depressed Fagin returns and takes Oliver back in. When Fagin notices Oliver's new golden collar and the address inscribed on it, Fagin suddenly comes up with an idea of ransoming him, which just might help him with his current problem since all his other previous attempts have failed. At night, after Fagin, Oliver, and Dodger's unpleasant rendez-vouz with Sykes and his dogs, Tito and the others wait with Fagin and Oliver, in his pocket, for their rendez-vous with Oliver's unknown wealthy cat owner (Jenny). When Jenny with Georgette arrives, Tito proceeds to flirt with a disgusted Georgette "again" while Fagin and Jenny talk. After Fagin and Jenny have a small conversation with Sykes and his dogs unknowingly watching them in his car from a distance, Jenny turns out to be Oliver's owner with only a piggy bank as payment to get him back and starts crying when she gets scared and doesn't know what to do. Fagin, at first, has a hard decision about whether to follow his good heart or not and feels guilty to see Jenny and Oliver sad. Finally, Fagin gives up the ransom, pretends to find Oliver in a box, and hands him to Jenny. Unfortunately, Sykes bursts into the scene, kidnaps Jenny, throws Oliver out of the window, and tells Fagin to keep his mouth shut and to consider their account closed. Then, Dodger, Tito, and the gang come to Oliver's aid. Dodger assures and promises Oliver that they'll "absitively" get Jenny back. Oliver and the dogs run to Sykes' warehouse without riding in Fagin's scooter this time. After an inspection of the warehouse has been made by Francis and Tito, it turns out everything appears to be locked up so now, Dodger comes up with a plan on how to get inside. As the plan is set with Francis as the first "cannonball," Oliver as the second "cannonball," and Tito as the "maestro," Tito and the gang call for Francis to see if he's ready and he is, thus, jumping on the seesaw and launching Oliver up through a window and inside. After Oliver opens a hatch from the inside while avoiding Roscoe and DeSoto, Tito insists Georgette enters first since she is a "lady," which Georgette finds admirable about him since he's the only with "manners" to which Francis says:"Good grief." The gang do everything they can to avoid Roscoe and DeSoto, who were alerted by a noise when Oliver entered the place, and security cameras. When Georgette foolishly screams because of a broken nail; alerting the two evil dogs again, Francis says:"Oh, balderdash.", which upsets Tito. When a security camera turns to their direction, Tito takes care of it as told by Dodger even if it means undergoing electrocution again. From the top of Sykes' office, Oliver and the dogs observe Sykes talking on the phone to Winston about Jenny's ransom and Jenny's okay but tied up. Dodger comes up with a plan on how to distract Sykes and help Jenny. The Dobermans are later alerted by their enemies' smell. Tito, Francis, and Einstein distract Sykes by posing as a Pizza delivery guy and luring him away while Oliver and the rest of the dogs enter and try to rescue Jenny. Oliver and Jenny are happily reunited. Tito, Francis, and Einstein run as fast they can to avoid Sykes until they end up in front of Roscoe and DeSoto. When all seems lost, Georgette traps the evil dogs in a tarpaulin and they return to join their friends in Sykes' office while locking the door. Chewing the ropes off Jenny fails and their enemies return until Dodger has another idea to get them out of here with a crane and Tito as the operator. At first, Tito seems reluctant but, with a little love persuasion from Georgette, he's cooperative. They manage to escape with Jenny before Sykes and his dogs break down the locked door in pieces. Things go well until Sykes destroys the crane controls with a fire ax; causing everyone to fall and land on a long slide. They slide until they reach the end where, unfortunately, their enemies have them cornered. When all seems lost and before Sykes can snap his fingers to order his dogs to attack, they hear a honking noise, and breaking in through the window, it turns out to be Fagin with his scooter. Tito and everyone else jump in and drive away as fast as they can. They seem to be able to outrun the two evil dogs chasing them on foot while Tito insults them until Sykes manages to catch up with them in his Cadillac. Having no other alternative, Fagin drives his friends into a subway station but Sykes, driving like a madman, is able to drive in as well. Fagin then drives them through a tunnel with Sykes still in pursuit. When Sykes' car collides with Fagin's scooter, Jenny falls and ends up on Sykes' hood. Tito and the rest of the dogs bark and growl at their enemies, while Oliver helps Jenny, later Dodger, and Dodger helps Oliver; killing Roscoe and DeSoto in the process. On the Brooklyn Bridge, when Jenny calls for Fagin's help, Fagin comes to help her while Tito takes command of his scooter; despite Georgette gripping onto him in fear for a while. Sykes manages to grab Jenny's leg and pull her back in until Oliver and Dodger jump on him and fight him off; allowing Jenny to jump to Fagin on his scooter. In front of them, a train is coming their way. Luckily, Tito is capable of saving everyone by jumping on one of the cables of the bridge and driving them to the top but Oliver and Dodger are still in the car; fighting Sykes off. Sykes throws Oliver and Dodger out of his car until he notices the train heading his way and the train kills him, thus, sending him and his car into the Hudson River. When the rest of the company drive back down, Jenny runs to search for Oliver, only to find a Dodger, with great sadness, approaching and holding him, thinking he's dead. But when a small meow comes out of Oliver, everyone including Dodger is glad to know this means he's still alive, except Georgette, who is still in great shock from the chase. Then, Dodger, Tito, and the rest of the gang are accepted as Jenny's new best friends. The next day, at Jenny's home, Oliver and his friends are celebrating Jenny's 8th birthday and giving her birthday gifts while Tito is teaching Georgette some of his dance moves with his Latin music in another room; much to Francis' annoyance. When it's time to go, the gang (except Tito) say their good-byes to Oliver and vice versa. Tito is invited to stay with Georgette, who has become attracted to him; much to his delight. But when she tries to give him a bath and dresses him up into something classy (much to Dodger's amusement), he quickly changes his mind and returns to Fagin and the gang while saying his good-bye to Oliver as Georgette yells for him to come back, which he is unlikely to do at all. Tito joins his friends in singing a reprise of "Why Should I Worry" while riding on top of an on-duty police car. Finally, they join Fagin on his scooter and drive back home while still singing. ''House of Mouse'' Tito has made a few guest appearances in House of Mouse. He can be seen along with some of the dog-gang members and Oliver in the intro. In the episode "Pluto Saves the Day", Tito appears with the Pet Shop Dogs band singing "Everybody Wants to Be a Woof": composed of Jock, Napoleon, Lafayette, Francis, DeSoto, and some Dalmatian puppies with Dodger as their leader. However, in this episode, he is seen with some silly modifications (ex: he has both ears bitten instead of one, earrings, yellow eyes, and a squeaky bark). Also, while singing in the band with a growl at DeSoto, Tito gets scared off like a fraidy cat as soon as DeSoto replies to him with a growl in return, instead of being brave and not afraid of the Dobermans. Later, he and the band fight off Pete (who's disguised as Snow White) and then chase him out along with Pluto. Disney Parks In the years following the movie's release, Tito made numerous appearances at the parks. Gallery For more images, click here. Trivia *In Sykes' warehouse, when Georgette persuades Tito to work the crane that saves Jenny and the gang, he sings, "Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to work we go...", a clear reference to the song in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *In a House of Mouse episode, Tito has both ears bitten instead of one, small earrings, yellow eyes, and a squeaky bark. Also, while singing in the band with a growl at DeSoto, Tito becomes scared like a fraidy cat as soon as DeSoto replies to him with a growl in return, instead of being brave and not afraid of the Dobermans. *When Tito and the gang first see what is revealed moments later to be Oliver stuck under a cloth, Oliver tears through it with one of his claws. Tito immediately freaks out and calls it an "alien." This may be a reference to the 1979 science-fiction horror classic, Alien, in which upon its birth, the Alien bursts out of the chest of its host (played by John Hurt). *Tito's voice actor Cheech Marin has also done the voice of Banzai from The Lion King. *Tito's name is also the name of the founder of Yugoslavia, Josip Broz Tito. *Tito was based on Charley Bates from Oliver Twist. *Out of all the dogs, Tito has the most speaking lines. *Tito's bitten ear swaps sides when he is introducing himself to Georgette. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Oliver & Company characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Adults